


Strike the match, shield the flame

by MaddieWrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit is a bad guy in this, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Nightmares, One Shot, i think there’s kind of a little comfort actually, snek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: Virgil wakes up in a strange, dark place only to discover that the person who put him here has a point to make.(Aka that one with the convoluted candle metaphor the author put waaaaay too much thought into)
Kudos: 19





	Strike the match, shield the flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work, kind of let this account go dead for a bit so I’ll be posting older stuff for a while. Hope you enjoy!

“Patton?” Virgil whispered. “Patton?” He took a cautious step forward, wrapping his hoodie around himself tightly. Where was he? It was so cold. Where was everyone?  
“Dad?”  
“If you want.” A voice jeered back. It was colder than the air around him, making him shiver. Virgil jumped.  
“What? Who’s there?” He whipped around. It was so dark here... Just as the thought occurred, he spotted a candle and a match resting on the floor. That was odd. But it was dark and cold so he went over to the candle, picked up the match-. Wait. Candles are dangerous, and children shouldn’t play with matches. He could burn the house down, but part of him was wondering if he was still in the house.  
“Strike the match.”  
He struck the match and lit the candle. It didn’t give off much light or warmth, but it was enough to see a few feet in front of him. The first thing he did was inspect the ground. Stone, as he’d suspected. He wasn’t in the house anymore, and this wasn’t a part of the mind palace he’d been to.  
“Careful, little boys who play with fire get burned.”  
The flame suddenly leapt up, burning his fingertips. Virgil jumped back, but in the increased light, he noticed some inscriptions carved into the candle. He forced himself closer, able to make out Roman’s crest. All of their symbols were there, the heart with glasses for Patton, Logan’s brain, and-. Virgil’s storm cloud was missing. There wasn’t even space for it left on the gold base of the candle.  
“See? They’re complete without you. If you get too close, someone will get hurt. You’d better hope it’s you.”  
A drop of liquid hit the side of the candle, then another, closer to the flame. Virgil looked up to see his storm cloud, raining down on the candle. He cupped his hands over the candle to protect the flame from the water, but it quickly burnt him, forcing him to yank his hands back. As soon as the meager protection was gone, the flame was extinguished.  
“Nothing good can come of this.”  
“You’re wrong!”  
“Am I? What do your instincts tell you? That it was all too good to be true when they finally ‘accepted’ you?”  
Virgil said nothing, shutting his eyes in the pitch black.  
“Like I said, someone’s going to get hurt, Virgil. You’d better hope it’s you. If it isn’t, it’s them.”  
Virgil heard the sound of thunder and opened his eyes just in time to see his storm cloud strike the candle with lightning.  
“No!” His voice echoed through the dark expanse he was in, but it did nothing.  
“Next time you’re with them in your little discussion circle, make sure you ask yourself who’s getting hurt here, and why.”  
Flames shot from the charred remains of the little candle, flying towards him and-.  
Virgil shot upright with a gasp. He fumbled around, finding the switch to his lamp and turning it on. He was in his room, safe, in bed. Virgil let out a sigh of relief; it was just a dream. Then he saw a light flicker out of the corner of his eye. He turned, spotting a little candle burning in the corner of his room. It gave off a soft, comforting glow, and he noticed inscriptions near the base. Anxiety didn’t dare approach it; he didn’t need to. He already knew what they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I post: 
> 
> Ao3- Great! You just need a title and you’re all set!
> 
> Me- A what?


End file.
